


Lies- Lams

by Legaloranges



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), fake relationship that turns to a real one, i dont feel like tagging right now, mostly a joke honestly, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legaloranges/pseuds/Legaloranges
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson break up, Alexander realizes to make Thomas jealous, he needs a new boyfriend. So, he picks his best friend John Laurens to be that new boyfriend. But it's fake. No romantic feelings. Maybe. (The title is a song title and the song is wonderful i love love love it)





	1. It begins (lets pretend i have a better name for the chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT THE SONG THAT THE TITLE IS USED FROM  
> ITS BY MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS AND I LOVE IT VVV MUCH
> 
> also sorry for my shitty writing like yikes

The shrill sound of his alarm was the last thing Alexander wanted to wake up to today. However, he still got up, knowing that he’d have to face the day anyways. Well, it wasn’t the day he didn’t want to face. It was Thomas Jefferson. As Alexander got up, he realized that he could sleep some more, the only loss being a shower. He had showered yesterday, so he could sleep for a bit longer. Maybe the Washingtons would think he was sick, and would leave him be. About ten minutes later, he found out that wasn’t the case. 

Alexander first heard the soft knocking on the door, followed by Martha Washington’s soft voice speaking. “Alexander..? Get up. Gilbert is waiting for you.” Alexander would’ve usually smiled at the faux French accent she tried to pull off while speaking Lafayette’s name, but he wasn’t in the mood right now.

The short boy slowly sat up in his bed, and waved Martha off, mumbling a small, “I’m awake, I’m awake.” Once the door was closed, Alexander stepped out of his bed, stretching. He slowly walked himself to the small dresser in the corner of the room, his vision dotting out from still being tired. He had to grab the dresser to steady himself. “Shit,” He mumbled. 

Once he could see fully, Alexander looked at himself in the mirror. It was still pretty dark in his room, but he could still see the dark bags under his eyes. He figured that it was a normal 17 year old thing to stay up all night working on school projects. John said he did it all the time. John. Alexander smiled at his best friend’s name. Well, best friend and maybe crush? He’d never really thought about it. Shaking the thoughts away, Alexander got himself dressed, lazily putting his hair into a ponytail.

Another, much louder, knock came from Alexander’s door. Probably Lafayette. “What?!” Alexander yelled, not having the energy to go and open the door. Instead of responding, whoever had knocked just walked into Alexander’s room. It was Lafayette. “Y’know, you could just wait until I tell you to come in,” Alexander crossed his arms. Lafayette said nothing, and just picked the smaller boy up, slinging him over his shoulder, upside down. “Hey!” The short boy yelled, hitting Lafayette’s back. Lafayette didn’t show any signs of letting Alexander down. Alexander eventually gave up, and let Lafayette carry him down to the kitchen. 

About a millisecond after Alexander was put down, he was speaking at the normal fast rate. “Lafayette what the hell! You could’ve just like asked me to come down here! What if you dropped me, huh?! You’d feel pretty shitty then!” Lafayette sighed loudly and dramatically. 

“Alexander, mon amie bisexuelle, I knew you wouldn’t listen to me,” Lafayette stated, grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster, eating it plain. Alexander knew he was right, he wouldn’t have listened. That didn’t stop Alexander from being offended. 

Crossing his arms, Alexander began talking again. “I am very capable of listening,” Lafayette left out a small laugh. “Also, you don’t have to add French into every sentence. It’s getting annoying.” He would’ve added a quick “No offense,” but he meant it with all offense. 

The taller French boy made a “tsk” sound. “It means I’m cultured, Alexander.” Alexander scrunched his nose. 

“You sound like Jefferson,” Alexander muttered, his face still scrunched up. Lafayette sighed.

“You can not hate him forever,” Lafayette told Alexander, getting a glass from the cupboard. 

Alexander smirked. “Watch me.” Lafayette chuckled at that, pouring orange juice into the glass. “Besides, he hates me, too. I have good reason to hate him.” Lafayette couldn’t help but agree with that. 

“Though you’re correct,” Alexander stood up taller, a look of pride on his face. “You should be the bigger person, and at least act like you tolerate him. You’re both student council members anyways. You need to get along.” 

Alexander shrugged, the look of pride completely wiped from his face. “Well, he should’ve thought about that before he broke up with me.” 

Lafayette shook his head. “Non. You should have thought about that before you decided to date him.” 

“So it’s my fault that the student council is gonna go to shit?” Alexander glared. Lafayette looked in thought for a second, taking a sip of his juice, before answering Alexander. 

“Yes. Entirely.” Lafayette smiled as he answered. “Anyways, we must leave. We’re already running late. Hercules is probably already waiting.” Lafayette changed the subject, dumping out the remaining juice from his glass. He rinsed it off, and grabbed his backpack. He quickly walked out of the door, Alexander following behind. 

Lafayette walked to his car, and sat in the driver’s seat, waiting for Alexander. Alexander hurriedly sat into the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. “I still don’t understand why you have a license and I don’t,” Alexander mumbled as the car backed out of the driveway. “We’re the same age.” 

Lafayette, who still hadn’t buckled his seatbelt, shrugged. “Maybe because you’re way to aggressive? You wouldn’t be able to handle someone cutting you off without getting into a deadly car crash.” Alexander was about to deny this, but he knew damn well that it was true. He instead, kept his mouth shut (minus the quiet singing to the songs playing on the radio) until they pulled up to the school.

They parked the car, and Alexander had almost immediately bolted out of the car. Lafayette laughed a full laugh at that, and had to run to catch up to the shorter boy. Alexander might’ve had short legs, but he could run faster than a bullet. “What are you running for-” Lafayette started, but Alexander wasn’t listening. He was too busy basically drooling over John Laurens. Lafayette smirked. He knew he couldn’t say anything to Alexander about this, since John knew French just as well as they did, so it was a shame he couldn’t tease his shorter friend. 

“Hey, Laf!” John exclaimed, ending his conversation with Alexander about who knows what. Lafayette waved. 

“Is Hercules here yet?” Lafayette asked, looking around. John and Alexander shared a look. 

“No, your boyfriend isn’t here.” John said, smirking. 

“You say that as if you and Alexander aren’t dating.” Lafayette crossed his arms. 

John’s face lit up, as well as Alexander’s. Too bad they didn’t look at each other. It would’ve been priceless. “Alex is dating Thomas, Laf! We all know that!” 

“Actually…” Alexander mumbled, and John’s eyes lit up with a bit of hope. “He broke up with me.” John noticed that Alexander sounded kind of sad saying this. He still loved Thomas. John should’ve known. 

“I’m sorry, Alex…” He mumbled, and Alexander opened his mouth to say something, but John kept talking. “I can go beat him up for you.” He smiled. 

“Non. Do not beat up Thomas. Though Alexander may hate him, we are still friends.” Lafayette cut in. Alexander glanced at Lafayette for a second. 

Looking back at John, Alexander spoke up. “I’m glad he broke up with me,” He rolled his eyes. “He was an asshole.” 

“It’s nice to know you’re finally admitting it, darlin’.” A far-too-familiar voice rang out from behind Alexander. 

John grabbed Alexander’s wrist in a way to say “Don’t do shit.” Alexander didn’t listen. “Stop calling me that. We aren’t dating anymore.” He almost growled. 

Thomas thought for a short second. “But it’s not like you’re in a relationship.” He rolled his eyes. 

Not thinking, Alexander just wanted to make Thomas feel like shit. “I actually am, for a matter-of-fact.” He said proudly. It’s not like he would have to show his new partner to Thomas. 

“Oh yeah? And who may that be?” Thomas asked, smirking. Alexander froze and tried to think quickly. 

“John!” Was the first name that Alexander could think of. He heard John make a small noise of protest from behind him. Alexander slowly tried to move his arm so that his fingers intertwined with John’s. “Yep!” Alexander was sweating buckets. He hoped to God that Thomas would believe him. 

Thomas seemed to scan the ‘couple,’ and then shrugged. “You spent too much time with him, anyways. I should’ve expected this,” He said, as if he had knew this would happen. “It won’t last long though, I can tell that for sure.” 

With that, Thomas turned on his heel and left. John unlaced his fingers from Alexander’s, making Alexander frown a bit. “Dude, what the fuck!” John yelled. 

“I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that,” Alexander yelled back. “But I just didn’t want Thomas to be an asshole!” He defended himself. Lafayette had left, and now it was just John and Alexander. 

“So you decided to say me of all people?!” John seemed pretty pissed off about this.

“John, I know it seems bad-” Alexander started, but was quickly cut off by John. 

“Seems bad?! This is terrible!” John yelled. “Couldn’t you have said someone on the internet?!” 

“You were the first person-” Alexander said quietly. 

“Is it really that hard to say ‘none of your business’?!” Alexander flinched. 

“John, I’m sorry but-” 

“Okay, y’know what? Shut the fuck up for like five minutes.” John was quieter, but his voice more stern. Alexander actually shut up. That shocked John. He didn’t expect Alexander to go quiet. He took the opportunity to talk. “Do you even understand how bad this is?” He asked, and Alexander shook his head. John ran a hand through his hair, messing up his pony tail. “Oh my god,” He mumbled. “Alex, Thomas might be talking too loud and his dad might hear about this ‘John Laurens is Alexander Hamilton’s boyfriend,’ thing, and then his dad would tell my dad and-” John took a deep breath. “You know.” 

Alexander sighed. “I shouldn’t have even said anything,” He mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry, John.” He whispered, looking up at John. 

John thought for a second. “It’s… okay,” He whispered. “Why don’t we just tell Thomas the truth-” 

Alexander shook his head quickly. “No! If Thomas knows I’m not actually dating you, he’d never let me live it down!” He looked desperate. Now, if this were anyone else, John would’ve been mad at Alexander for caring about his own reputation before he thought about John’s well being. But this was Alexander Hamilton. John was never genuinely mad at Alexander. He sighed. 

“How am I supposed to even act like I’m in a relationship with you?” John asked, crossing his arms. 

Alexander smiled, happy that John was going along with this. “Just act like normal! Except, we’d have to hold hands and do couple-y shit more.” 

It’s not like John was complaining, holding hands with Alexander and… maybe other things. But he still wasn’t out to the entire school, and that could prove to be a problem. He didn’t tell Alexander, since he’d already done enough, and instead intertwined his fingers with Alexander’s. Looking down at their hands, John couldn’t help but notice how well they fit together.

Alexander blushed a bit at the sudden action, but knew it didn’t mean anything. It was fake. He pulled John into the school building. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were now in a official-unofficial relationship, all because Alexander needed his pride to stay in tact.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long time no see uhh this chapter has mentions of self hate!!! some self-fat shaming i guess,, i wrote this chapter a long time ago with a really bad state of mind, so i was kinda venting through alexander umm

Throughout the day, Alexander and John stayed near each other, though not holding hands or anything like that. John wished he could hold Alexander’s hand again, if he was being honest. Instead, the two just went about their day like the two best friends they were. 

 

Eventually, while Alexander was walking John to art for 7th period, Thomas just so happened to be passing. John, quickly thinking, wrapped his arm around Alexander’s waist, pulling him closer. Their hips were touching. Thomas slowed down to stare at Alex, almost looking jealous. John just smirked, while Alexander stood next to John, blushing.

 

“You could’ve had him,” John smiled. “But, you blew your chances. So, he’s mine.” Thomas just glared before making his way to his class. John and Alexander made their way to John’s art class on their own, John’s arm not leaving Alexander’s waist, until he was inside the classroom. Alexander almost kissed him, but instead just smiled, and walked away. 

 

John spent all of art just thinking about Alex. Would he be able to…? No. No, Alexander wouldn’t allow that. He didn’t love him. He just needed to keep his reputation up. He probably loved Eliza. He had to force himself to shake the thoughts, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Alex. 

 

Alexander, on the other hand, wasn’t much better. His mind kept drifting to how absolutely wonderful John’s arm felt around his waist. He simply couldn’t focus. Needless to say, math class was fucking torture. Lunch hadn’t been much better. The two awkwardly sat together, Lafayette and Hercules teasing them the entire time. 

 

Eventually, while at lunch a few periods ago, Thomas came up to Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron’s table. Alexander panicked, and scooted closer to John. He whispered, “John, kiss me.” John blushed at that. 

 

“What?!” He whisper-yelled. 

 

“Please, just do it!” Alexander whispered. John took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Alex’s. To John’s surprise, Alex kissed back. Thomas took one look, rolled his eyes, and walked away. Even after Thomas walked away, the two didn’t pull back. Until Lafayette reminded them that they were at school. The two separated, both looking dazed. 

 

“Good idea to have me kiss you so Thomas would fuck off,” John smiled. Alexander frowned. He had to go and think that John actually loved him. Of course he didn’t. 

 

After lunch, the couple didn’t see each other much. Alexander had walked straight home, not wanting to talk to John. He wanted to sit in his bed for the rest of his life and never leave. When he got home, he just fell face first onto his bed.

 

After a few minutes, Alexander got up to change out of his school uniform. He stopped and looked into his mirror. 

 

Alexander hated his appearance. And he kinda hated himself, too. His cheeks were too fat, his eyes had bags under them, his hair was greasy and the list goes on. He especially hated his stomach. He knew he was only so flabby because he didn’t eat very well when he did, and he didn’t exercise. (He got all his P.E credits his freshman and sophomore year.) So, he had no one to blame but himself. Lafayette always tried to get Alex to be more healthy, but Alex never complied. 

 

As Alexander looked in the mirror, he grabbed some of the fat on his stomach, and tugged on it. He wished that if he pulled hard enough, it would just fall off, and he wouldn’t have to worry about it. Alexander took off his uniform pants, and stared at his thighs. God, he hated his thighs. Everytime he walked, they’d jiggle around, and it felt like everyone was judging him. The same happened with his arms. Everyone constantly saw them, and judged them. 

 

While staring at himself, Alexander felt tears brim his eyes. He didn’t bother wiping them, and just let them fall down his face. He was fat, and gross, and ugly. No one loved him. John would never love him. 

 

After wiping his eyes, Alexander changed into a hoodie and sweatpants. He could just sit in his room and do homework the rest of the day. He didn’t need to be social with anyone. He pulled his backpack onto his bed, and grabbed the things he needed to do his homework. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i wrote this MONTHS AGO (maybe even a year ago if i'm honest) so i didnt feel like checking for grammar or spelling since im not even into hamilton as much or even ship lams. i think i have one more unfinished chapter of this, so that's all youre going to get!! i wanted to upload these since i felt kinda weird having all this unfinished stuff in my google doc, yknow? sorry if you wanted this continued, but i have NO interest in lams anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont remember what happens here, so i dont think it needs a trigger warning?? if it does, someone tell me because i dont feel like re-reading my writing from 8th grade.

The idea of doing homework all day was short lived. 

 

After only a few minutes of working, Alexander heard a semi-soft knock at his door. It wasn’t Laf, since Laf knocked louder than that. It wasn’t Martha since she knocked so soft that you nearly couldn’t hear it. It couldn’t have been George, since he was at work late today. Alexander didn’t get up, though. “Yeah?” He yelled. 

 

“Can I come in?” A voice asked. Alexander recognised the voice as John’s. 

 

Alexander really didn’t want to see John, but he decided he couldn’t say no. “Yeah, sure,” He answered, trying to focus on his math. 

 

John slowly opened the door, closing it behind him. He made his way to Alexander’s bed, and sat on the edge of it. “What’re you doing?” 

 

“Homework. What do you want?” Alexander asked with an attitude he didn’t mean to have. 

 

John leaned back a bit after hearing Alexander’s attitude. “I just wanted to talk and hang out,” He whispered. “But if you want me to leave, I will.” 

 

Alexander thought he wanted John to leave. He thought that he wanted to be alone so no one could see him. But, he thought wrong. “No, it’s fine,” He closed his math book. “I don’t mind talking to you.” Alexander smiled a bit. 

 

John swung his feet as he sat on the edge of Alexander’s bed. He hadn’t been in Alexander’s room under the idea that they were ‘dating.’ It felt weird now to be alone with Alexander. “So…” He said, trying to start a conversation. 

 

“So,” Alexander said as he put his books and papers back in his backpack. “Why aren’t you hanging out with Laf?” 

 

John shrugged. “I could ask you the same thing.” 

 

Alexander thought for a moment. He should probably tell John the truth. Afterall, he had told John about his self-hate issues before. “I- uh,” He stuttered. “Just wanted to do my homework.” He shrugged. So much for telling John the truth. 

 

“I should probably leave you to it, then,” John said, getting up. 

 

“Wait,” Alexander whispered barely loud enough for John to hear. “I finished my homework, it’s fine. You wanna watch a movie in here or something?” John smiled, and made his way to Alexander’s bed. 

 

Alexander felt awkward sitting next to John on his bed. Everyone thought they were dating, since Thomas probably blabbed to everyone. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Alexander grabbed the remote to his T.V. He didn’t have a very large T.V, but he could at least watch Netflix on it and that’s all that mattered. 

 

Opening Netflix, Alexander asked, “What do you wanna watch?”

 

John just shrugged. “I’m feeling like watching a teen bitches movie. What can you find for that?” Alexander smirked. 

 

“Well, the only two teen bitches movies i can think of are Heathers and Mean Girls,” Alexander giggled a bit. “Which one do you wanna-”

 

“Mean girls.” John grinned. Alexander snorted and went to search for it. Netflix didn’t have it. 

 

“Heathers it is, then,” Alexander giggled and searched for it, immediately finding it. 

 

The two boys just watched the movie, Alexander screaming, “ICONIC,” every few seconds. Slowly, John made his way closer to Alexander. It was unintentional, and neither of them noticed. Eventually, by the end of the movie, the two were cuddled together, Alexander’s head on John’s chest. Slowly, Alexander’s breathing evened out, slow and steady. John just watched Alex breathing, even after the movie was over. The smaller boy’s chest slowly moving up and down. John noticed how /skinny/ Alexander was. It wasn’t unhealthy or anything, but since Alexander had once told him how much he hated himself, he simply couldn’t see it. Alexander had told John that he was fat, and wasn’t good enough. John knew that wasn’t true. In fact, at the time, Alexander was underweight. Now, Alexander was healthy. If he’d felt fat before, he probably felt worse now. It was sad to John, to think that Alex could ever think negatively of himself. 

 

John sighed, slowly threading his hands through Alexander’s dark hair, the smaller boy smiling a bit. Alexander was perfect to John, and John wanted Alexander to think the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the official last chapter! i'm not writing anymore of this, sorry!!! its done!! over!! goodbye!!! ok gn

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes but lets pretend i fixed them and its all good :)


End file.
